


Is it Patricide if You’re Disowned?

by Ada_Rose



Series: Living Long Enough [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauregard Lionett-centric, Dark Mighty Nein, F/F, Gen, Mentions of Tharizdun, Mighty Nein as Family, POV Beauregard Lionett, dark!Beauregard, dont sorry guys he’ll show up eventually, evil mighty nein, minor beauyasha - Freeform, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Rose/pseuds/Ada_Rose
Summary: After the academy burns down, Beau gets some vengeance herself. Wasn’t even her idea, but she’s not gonna complain about it.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett & The Mighty Nein, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord & Beauregard Lionett, The Mighty Nein & The Mighty Nein
Series: Living Long Enough [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Is it Patricide if You’re Disowned?

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be real, Thoreau deserves everything coming to him.

Beau didn’t want to sidetrack the Nein’s current mission. They had a job to do, y’know kill the Cerberu Assembly, overthrow the Empire and the Dynasty, releash the Chained Oblivion, raze Wildemount to the ground, build a new society that will (hopefully) be better. It’s a lot for anyone, even the Mighty Nein despite how powerful they were getting. Tharizdun kept his end of the deal, granting them more power and influence than they could ever get on their own. 

But still, they were busy and Beau didn’t want to add more work by throwing in some personal shit that’ll mess up the schedule. It was actually the Nein themselves who brought it up first a few nights after their attack on the academy. The seven of them were having dinner in the tower, prepared by the cat servants, when Caleb spoke up.

“They’ll be looking for us in Rexxentrum. We’ll have to go somewhere else to lay low for a time.”, the wizard said, absently petting Frumpkin as he thought.

“Where?”, Jester asked, “We can’t go to Alfield cause we kinda opened a door into the Abyss. Nicodranas would put my mama, Yeza, and Luc in danger. Trostenwald-”

“Is a crappy place and we’d never go there anyway”, Veth interrupted. She seemed a bit on edge on the mention of her family, and she hasn’t forgotten Trostenwald’s treatment of her when she was still in her goblin form, “The Bright Queen would never let us into Rosohna now so that’s out.”

“What about the Blooming Grove”, Caduceus suggested, “With no one there it’s a perfect place to hide. Actually now that I think about it, the Blight’s probably been alone for awhile now. Wonder how much it’s spread.”, he didn’t seem too concerned, maybe even a bit excited. Caduceus’ relationship with the Blight was weird. On one hand, it was destroying his home. On the other, it was his only companion for ten years. But then again, everything about Caduceus was weird and it wasn’t the strangest thing considering the fact they made a deal with a Betrayer God.

Beau internally snorted. If someone told her a year ago she’d be working with the Chained Oblivion she would have punched them in the nose. Yet here they are. 

“Um no offense Caduceus, but that’s a bit too close to Shady Creek for my liking”, Yasha said. “Maybe somewhere else for now?”

Caduceus gave her an understanding look, “Of course. Another time then.”

Fjord, who has been silent this entire conversation, looked at Beau.

“What?”, the monk asked.

“What about Komordah?”

Beau sat up a bit straighter, “What about it?” 

“Well we won’t be able to stay there long, but we haven’t been there in a long time. I’m sure you have some...unfinished business there.”

“What are you getting at?”

Jester lit up and stood, knocking her chair back, “Oh Beau! You can get back at your dad for being a dick!”

“You can kill him!”, Veth joined in, “Or if you don’t wanna do it yourself, we can kill him for you!”

“That is certainly something we can do if you’d like”, Caduceus said, “Do you want to kill your father?”. They all looked at her, waiting for her answer.

“I- I mean I do but we have more important stuff to get done.”

Caleb raised an eyebrow, “You allowed me to raze the academy. Surely you also deserve to see justice fulfilled.”

“Yeah but that was also to get to Ikithon! This has nothing to do with the assembly.”

“Not with the assembly maybe”, Fjord said, “But a hit on one of the wealthiest families in the Empire would definitely send a message to King Dwendel.”, he grinned, “Face it Beau, you’re getting your revenge whether you like it or not.”

Beau almost laughed. Even when she didn’t see herself as a priority, her real family was always there to knock some sense into her. As a last ditch effort she weakly said, “What about laying low?”

“Laying low never really works out for us”, Yasha said, taking her hand, “Might as well go all out.”

Now Beau did laugh, “I love you guys. You know that right?”, she squeezed Yasha’s hand. Yasha squeezed back, “And we love you too, Beau.”

“Group hug!”, Jester called and before Beau knew it she was in the center of a very hot and cramped hug. A hug full of love for each other and promises of vengeance to others.

***

Beau stared at her father’s house as disgust and hatred filled up her lungs, the only poison she wasn’t immune to. This was the home of the man that ignored her, abused her, made her feel like shit. And her mother, a woman who never spoke out, never voiced her own opinion, never protested. She was just as guilty and so was everyone else in that gods forsaken house. All except-

‘TJ’, Beau thought. TJ, her brother by blood, a strange concept to her after thinking of Caleb and Fjord as her brothers for so long. How old is TJ now? Three? Four? Too young to be swept up into all of this, that’s for sure. The monk looked back at her family. 

“I just remembered TJ”, she said, a bit hesitant, “He’s just a kid and the only one innocent in that place. Is it possible we can, I don’t know, spare him? Take him to Jester’s mom and Veth’s family?”. They agreed and Beau gave a deep breath, similar to when she’s meditating. 

“So Beau”, Yasha’s voice was soft and beautiful, like the flowers she loved so much. You’d never be able to tell how terrifying the barbarian was on the battlefield if you just knew her by her voice, “How do you want to do this?”

Beau felt herself grin and the bitter hate turned sweet like honey. It was no longer a poison, but a stimulus. 

“Start with the vineyard. I want him to see his life work die before he does.”. And with that, The Mighty Nein went to work. 

The vineyard fell quickly, mostly due to Caleb’s fire and Caduceus’ insect friends. Thoreau sent his private guards to stop them, but they were easily defeated as well. They got into the manor without much of a struggle and when Beau’s father met her face to face, he froze. 

“Beauregard”, he said and took a step back.

Beau dropped her staff on the floor. She wanted to feel every hit.

“Hey dad”, she spat out and punched him in the face, like he did to her all those years ago. Except this time, she didn’t stop at one. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s Beau’s story. Let me know which of the Mighty Nein you wanna see next because I have ideas for all of them. 
> 
> In case you need a reminder, the ones who haven’t gotten a one shot yet are:  
> Fjord  
> Veth  
> Caduceus   
> Yasha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
